The present invention relates to an exercising mechanism, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser.
Various kinds of exercising mechanisms were developed, but, most of the exercising mechanisms simulate cycling exercise, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030 to Hooper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,491 to Wolfla, II; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,268 to Jenkins.